


Instinct

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Jeepers Creepers (2001), Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Jeepers CreepersCharacter: CreeperRelationship: Creeper/readerRequest: Do you think you can write one with The Creeper from Jeepers Creepers where the reader is pregnant with ensues a lot of fluff and whispering sweet nothings to one another? Then they go into Labour? Bonus if they're like the Creeper with their own unique skills.Sorry its a long one, but know i do genuinely enjoy your works.





	Instinct

Fandom: Jeepers Creepers   
Character: Creeper   
Relationship: Creeper/reader   
Request: Do you think you can write one with The Creeper from Jeepers Creepers where the reader is pregnant with ensues a lot of fluff and whispering sweet nothings to one another? Then they go into Labour? Bonus if they're like the Creeper with their own unique skills.   
If that's too much trouble because you don't know enough about him. Then maybe do it with slashers as headcannons such as Jason, Lizard, Michael Myers, Pennywise?  
Sorry its a long one, but know i do genuinely enjoy your works.  
A.N: both? Both. Both is good.   
You stood on the roof of the old farm house, waiting anxiously. But you had nothing to worry about when you saw your other half fly up and land on the side of the roof. The human he carried struggled in his hand but it was no match for your partner.   
a soft snarl left his lips as he held the human out to you. You knew what he wanted to know.  
“Which part?” His growl and movements asked you.   
You walked closer, sniffing the area. It was a little harder because at this point, your sense of smell was drawn to creeper, but you had to single out what it was you were craving.   
“Lung. The right one.” You spoke, sure f yourself.   
Creeper cocked his head to the side, surprised by how precise you were being. Of the two of you, he was the most picky. But since your current change in ‘circumstance’, you had a very particular taste that needed to be satisfied. Even if it was nearly light out and this was a heavily watched area.   
Creeper then snapped the neck of the human and when the body dropped to the ground, he started to tear the clothes and skin open to retrieve your treat.   
your hand ran across your stomach, which only showed the faint outline of pregnancy unlike humans. It was more for defence. Creeper babies are conceived during the time you wake to feed. It develops over two sleeps, so takes about 46 years from conception to labour.   
You had just woke up from the first sleep, and the second was certainly going to be interesting.   
Neither you nor Creeper knew you had been pregnant when you had went to sleep, lying as your normally did, side by side with your wings protecting you both individually. But now, you would cuddle into Creeper, resting against him as you encased yourself in your own wings as normal, but his wings would enclose you, protect you and his unborn child.   
that was all you really knew as did Creeper. It was so uncommon for creatures of your time to cross paths, that actually becoming mates and conceived a child.  
But as Creeper stood up, offering the lung out of the chest of the human, you couldn’t help but smile and take it. The small movement in your womb told you the baby was excited by the smell alone. So you ate.   
“We must leave.” Creeper walked up to you, streaming you to the edge of the roof as his eyes darted behind you.   
You were about to stretch out your wings, but you were swept up into Creepers arms as his own wings spread and he jumped off the roof and taking flight, leaving the body on the roof.   
you giggled, resting your head on his shoulder and kissing his neck.   
When you first woke and realised you were pregnant, you didn’t know how he would react. It was so unknown to you both. But he had beamed at you, his eyes darting to your stomach with joy.   
You came to understand why.   
He was like you. You had always assumed you would be alone for the rest of your long life, unable to find another of your kind in the short time you were awake. So when you had ben drawn to Creeper the first time by his distinct smell, you couldn’t believe your luck. He had welcomed you with open arms, eager to prove himself to this female and gain a mate and companion. He would show you how he could provide for you, take care of you and make you happy. He offered gift he made, humans for you to feast on and anything your heart desires. You were concerned at first, because you had some human blood in your bloodline. Your skin was different than his, not leathery black, but softer and this made it easier for you to fool humans into trusting you. Your hair covered the webbed claws that only went up to your ear. You had learned English over the years and it was your preferred method of communication, so you had been both stunned and impressed with Creeper had opted to learn for you.   
The first three sleeps, you would return to your own den, but on the fourth, he asked you to stay with him. And you did.   
That had been nearly a thousand years ago and you had stayed by his side. When you stayed with him, he got more protective of his domain, making sure that no human could enter while you slept. He would position himself in front of you, acting as a small barrier for you.   
He was more than you could had wished for, in terms of a partner. He was loving and protective as well as being utterly in love with you.   
He worshiped the ground you walked on and even more so now you had found out about the child growing inside you.   
“Thank you.” You whispered to him as he landed outside the little cottage that lead down to your den. He simply smiled as he placed you down, his clawed hand passing over your stomach but pausing there for just one moment.   
“Anything.” He whispered to you lovingly. It was the second last sunrise until you were due to sleep but, for the first time in your life, you wanted to sleep earlier.   
Creeper had said it might be because the baby would be tired and it must be draining. He started to carry you rather than flying because the pain in your back made it difficult to fly.   
Creeper guided you into the cottage and down into the basement which lead to the den.   
“Im sorry you haven’t been able to hunt much with me.” You give him an apologetic look but he shakes his head.   
“I only wish for you to be happy and healthy.” He smiles, taking your hand and pressing a soft kiss to the skin. You couldn’t help but smile.   
“You have certainly succeeded.” You smile, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you kiss his lips. You felt his claws grip at your sides, wrapping around you completely as he kissed you back.   
you felt a shiver run through his body as he suddenly lifted you up to press you against the wall.   
“Carful. That’s how we got in this situation in the first place.” You giggled, breaking away for air. His eyes rolled as he placed you back down.   
You turned your head away as you yawned.   
“Tired, my love?” He breathed, cupping your cheek as he looked at you with a degree of concern.   
“a little.” You nod, continuing to the den. As you pushed the door open, you were greeted by the familiar soft glow of candles and the smell of home.   
“Do you wish to sleep earlier?” He follows you, closing the door over and locking it security.   
“No, its fine.” You shake your head, going to lie on the bed he had moved down here for you. It allowed you to lie down and stretch your wings out. You allowed your wings to unfold from behind you and, as you sat down on the bed, you spread them out. This meant you could lie down.   
you closed your eyes, wondering what the next sleep would bring, when you felt a hand resting on your stomach.   
You opened your eyes to see Creeper crouched at your side, his hand running over your stomach so softly and gently.   
His eyes were fixated on your stomach, and you understood why. The next time he woke, it would be to a baby. A child of his own. Who he could teach and help grow into a creature like its mother and father?  
You both had so many questions. How quickly does a child grow? Will they want to leave and establish their own den when they grow older? Will they sleep through the first 23 years or will you need to rise with them?   
As far as you knew, it was near impossible for you to wake during your sleep. But there was so much you didn’t know, and neither did he.   
“you are worried.” Creeper looked up at you. “Don’t be.”   
“Easy for you to say.” You smile as you sit up. Your eyes fell to your stomach, your hands instinctively going over his own. “I just, I don’t know what to expect.”   
“You can expect that I shall stay with you. And whatever happens, I will face it with you.” Creeper spoke with such love in his voice that it made you look up at him. Tears welled in your eyes as you reach out and cup his cheek in your palm.   
Creeper moved closer and presses a loving kiss to your lips.   
\-------time skip ----------------  
You woke to a pain in your stomach. You groaned, wrapping your wins further around yourself as your eyes fluttered open.   
Another pain shot through you as you grunted and nearly screamed out. Your hands found your stomach and you could feel the baby moving around, but not like before.   
you felt tired and sore, bad you needed to breath. It was like the wings around you were suffocating you. But as soon as you started to panic, you felt Creepers wings loosen from around you and becoming more like they were doming you rather than wrapped around you. It gave you enough room to move out from within. But as you started to leave, you saw he was still asleep. Fast asleep.   
You had little time to process as you felt another pain shoot through your body and you gritted your teeth. You knew exactly what was happening.   
You were going to give birth.   
You and Creeper had fell asleep on a nest in the corner of the room. It was large enough for you both individually, and was made of soft furnishing that had been gathered over the years to stand the test of time. But now you needed that bed.   
Opening your eyes, you saw it was nearly nightfall outside, but the soft glow of the sun was still present.   
Your eyes fell on the bed, the wooden frame still looking sturdy and the mattress comfy.   
You managed to crawl over to it and pull yourself up, lying on your back with your wings spread out, ready to fold around yourself if there was a threat.   
After your sleep, you normally couldn’t move for a few hours, but you had to. You looked back to your mate, only to see his wings wrap back around himself as he would have done normally. He still wasn’t awake. You couldn’t help but wonder how early you were. Would it be dangerous? Did this mean something was wrong. Your voice was too horse to call to him and your foggy brain struggled to even think of a coherent sentence.   
you spread your legs instinctually as you felt your whole body shake and if felt like someone was setting fire to every nerve ending in your body.   
You couldn’t smell anything, you couldn’t hear anything and your vision was blurring. The only true sense you had now was the pain that was coursing through your body like a lightning bolt.   
the baby was coming. All you could do was push in your panicked mode. You hoped your body knew what it was doing and that this was normal.   
\---------------------time skip --------------  
When Creeper woke he immediately noticed that he could no longer feel your weight in his arms or on his chest. He didn’t wait to loosen his limps or stretch out his wings properly. he needed to find you.   
Retracting his wings back behind him, he sat bolt upright in the nest, his eyes darting around the room. He searched for any sign of you until he smelled something… new to the side. He looked to his right and immediately felt a wave of relief wash over him. There you were, your wings wrapped securely around your body. You always had slept longer than him by a few hours or so.   
But then he saw a slight movement under your wing and you moved, showing you had awoken. He could sense something new, but he couldn’t figure out what.   
Until you slowly pulled your wings back, stretching, and he saw the bundle that lay across your torso. Your eyes opened lazily and you looked at him with a soft smile.   
Creeper moved closer, his eyes locked on the bundle. And it moved.   
his child.   
He could see it now. With small wings instinctually wrapped around itself, it lay face down on your chest. Due to the thin nature of its new wings, they were thin and he could see the soft breaths it was taking. Still very much a new born baby, despite the fact you had given birth 2 years ago and you both fell back asleep, it let out a gurgle and its wings moved back and it raised its head, looking around curiously.   
big, blue eyes, its skin was more like your own rather than the greyish blue of his. He could see the start of the slit in its nose was forming, along with the claws around the outside of its face.   
Never had he seen something so pure and perfect.   
“Morning.” You whispered, your voice pulling him up to you.   
“When?” He breathed, reaching out to the child. The baby let out a soft giggle as he stroked its head ever so gently.   
“I think a few years ago. I woke up in pain and, well, this happened.” You smiled down at the bundle of joy on your chest. You had fallen back asleep with him cuddling into you, seeming to settle the second your wings wrapped around you both.   
“And you?” he asked, looking up to you. His eyes showed worry for you, but he relaxed when he saw you smile.   
“I am fine.” You confirm, wrapping your arms fully around your baby as you sat up so you could draw your wings in behind you. The baby watched your wings and you saw its own wings trying to mirror yours. You couldn’t help but chuckle as you press a kiss to the baby’s head.   
as soon as your wings were closed, you saw Creepers own come out from behind him and they wrapped around you and the baby. You cuddle into his side, carful that the baby had more than enough room to move as Creepers wings engulfed you. His arms wrapped around you both, as he pressed his forehead against your own and closed his eyes. A sign of affection and love.   
But then something caught your attention.   
A scent. Sweet, mouth watering and close by. You pulled back with your eyes closed, trying to focus a little more. Your stomach rumbled as you did and you suddenly felt the hunger rake over your body.   
“Where?” Creeper asked, knowing exactly what you needed.   
“A mile north.” You tell him, opening your eyes as he stood.   
You followed, stretching your legs as you held your baby against your chest. The baby was more than a little excited as it bounced up and down.   
It was almost like it knew what was happening. Like its instincts had kicked in.   
You followed Creeper to the door of the cottage while your baby looked about in awe at every little thing.   
“I’ll be right back.” Creeper turned to you, raising his hand to cup your cheek lovingly.  
“I know.” You smile, turning your head to press a kiss to his palm.   
With that he took off into the sky. You little child watched its father go in amazement and you felt its wings fluttering as if trying to commit the movement to memory.   
You couldn’t help but smile and press a kiss to the top of your baby’s head.   
Whatever was to come next, at least you could all rely on your instincts.


End file.
